iBe a Fake Sleeper
by Seddielovergrl
Summary: Sam is on the couch pretending to sleep and she overhears an interesting conversation. Seddie. Cut chapters from iLove Boys That Fight. Drabbles\two-shot- slightly corny and ooc
1. The Things You Overhear

A\N: This is a cut chapter from iLoveboys that fight back. It was a chapter I wanted to include but couldn't find a way. At the moment it is an completed drabble that I WILL make into a two-shot if people review and like it enough.

Sam:

I lay on the couch pretending to sleep so people would leave me alone. Freddie was in the kitchen with Spencer, and Carly was in the bathroom.

" Soo you told her yet?" Spencer asked trying to be casual, but coming off as bursting with curiosity.

_Told whom what? _

" What? No, what do you think?"

_I DON'T KNOW CAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!_

" I was kinda hoping, cause I don't know how much more sexual tension between you two I can take."

_Sexual what now!_

" Uuuummm, well here's the thing Spenc, I am not going to tell her I love her, because she will beat me to a pulp."

_Ooh wow you have to be kidding me! Carly wouldn't hurt him…he can't possibly be talking about…naw…_

" Ooh come on that's a whole bunch of hula ballo!"

_Hula ballo? Who says hula ballo? _

" No its not Spenc, you know that- are you telling me that she feels the same way I do? Cause I have one thing to say to you. HA!"

"Come on Freddo, I notice the way you stare at each other. Both of you try to hide it, but I still see. Earlier today she was staring at you, and when Carly asked her why she was staring at you she said, " Frednubby-ness is bugging me." And it resulted in a tension filled fight that you let her win. You have stopped trying to fight back."

"But I love her Spenc, and I want her to win. I mean if I won she would say something about me exercising my comebacks to impress Carly. And Spenc you know that liking Carly was just an act."

_WHAT! _

"I know Freddie, everyone does except Sam."

_AND NO ONE TOLD ME WHY?_

"Well that was the point. For her to be jealous, but now all it has resulted in my tormenting."

… … … _Why would he want me to be jealous? He can't possibly love me…This is Freddie we are talking about here AND ME._

"Freddie you should tell her."

"I know but if I do she will call herself my rebound girl. And claim that I don't like her."

_He likes me? Freddie? The boy I have been crushing on for more than three years? Likes me? Where are the hidden cameras? This has got to be some cruel joke!_

"At least she will know."

"True, I guess. Maybe I will tell her when she wakes up, after she has eaten ham, or bacon so she will be happy and won't kill me."

"Good idea, but we don't have any. She ate the last of it before she went to sleep."

"Oh God."

"Don't worry- be right back. I will go get some."

"Thanks Spenc."

" No problem anything to keep you from getting killed."

{The slamming of the door gave the signal to me that it was safe for me to "Wake up"}

"mmmmm…" I wished I could have seen the shock that flashed across Freddie's face when he realized I was now awake.

Fin.

A\N: You like? You want me to continue? Maybe make a story based off of this? Or leave it… Let me know in a review. I'll give you virtual cookies :)


	2. Peppy Cola

A\n: After the enormous response I received from the first chapter I have decided to continue this with a second chapter. IF I get a good response on this chapter then I MAY consider making this a multi-chapter story or maybe just a three shot.

ALSO I have a bunch of new stories I have started that I would love for all of you guys to check out. Please let me know what you think, if they are good or if should give up writing all together. xD Thanks in advance.

Now on with the story:

"_mmmmmm…" I wished I could have seen the shock that flashed across Freddie's face when he realized I was now awake. _

Sam

_This is going to be interesting… and SO fun…_

I start to stretch with my eyes still clenched together as a plan begins to form in my head. Freddie has more than a little explaining to do but when I am done with him, the world will once more make sense.

Groaning I open my eyes to see Freddie trudging out of the kitchen towards me as although I might burst into flames or bite his head off if he were to speak. His face is pallid-eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"Yo Freddork what has your panties in a bunch."

"Wwwhat?"

"You look like someone just died, what happened? Did crazy tell you that you can't see the new Galaxy Wars movie because it is to violent? Did you declare your love for Carly again? She turn you down? How many times have I told you? CARLY. WILL. NEVER. LOVE. YOU."

_Carly doesn't but I do…_

"Wwhat?"

"Did I stutter? CARLY. WILL. NEVER. LOVE. YOU. Now be a nice little Frederly and get me a peppy cola-"

"Sam!" Freddie screams at the top of his lungs cutting me off as he comes out of shock.

"WHAT?"

"How longer were you awake?"

_Oh chizz why did he have to ask that_

"Excuse me?"

"How long were you awake before Spencer left?"

_Nope this is not going to happen HIS way, I need to get back my control_

"I don't know what you are talking about, but you are starting to annoy me. Go play with your wittle-techy-computer and get out of my face."

"Not until you answer me."

"Shut up Benson."

"No you shut up for once, I'm done with this!"

"Done with what?"

"What ever this is, you are going to give me a straight answer."

* Sigh * "Looks like I'm going to have to do all the work myself and get my own peppy cola. Now you said before that Spencer left, where did he go?"

Getting up off of the couch I make my way to the fridge to get drink, the entire time hoping that Freddie would drop the subject so I could pick it up. So I would be able to get him to admit the truth about what happened between him and Spencer.

"Spencer went to get you ham after I asked him to," Freddie sighs in defeat as he continues, "after we talked."

_This is my chance_

Heading back to the couch Peppy cola in my hand I launch my attack.

"What did you two manly-men talk about? Wait let me guess, Galaxy Wars?"

"No." Freddie's eyes narrow

"What then?"

"Like you don't ALREADY know?"

Turning to look at him I give him a dirty look that speaks a thousand words; Freddie continues.

_Good Freddie_

" Spencer and I talked about you."

"What did you just say?"

"We had a conversation about you."

"Oh? And what did you guys talk about-about me?"

Fin

A\n: Am I evil or what? Cliffy enough for you? Yes? No? What did you think? Was it horrid? Was it good? Leave me a review! Virtual hugs to anyone that does!


	3. Elevators and Human lie detectors

A\n: Hey there, it has been WAY to long. All of us know that. Gentle Green Ohio this really sweet author PM'd me and made my day. My life for the last few months has been like a really pathetic movie. And that PM along with all of the reviews I received were my personal silver-lining makers. Two people close 2 me passed away weeks apart- my only computer I can use 2 Fanfiction broke 2 months ago (I got it fixed 3days ago!)- and my mom is going 2 get surgery done in a few days. Sorry if you consider all of that TMI & depressing in any sort of way but I thought you should know why I hadn't finished this earlier. Anyway they sent me this really kind PM reminding me not 2 stop writing- that a lot of people have been waiting... Hence the chapter :) Hope it is up to pare.

I love u guys! Thank you being patient.

Ps. Who loved iOMG and iLost my mind! What r your favorite parts?

This chapter and the new chapter of iLove Boys that Fight Back are both dedicated to Gentle Green Ohio

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

* * *

(RECAP)

_" Spencer and I talked about you."_

_"What did you just say?"_

_"We had a conversation about you."_

_"Oh? And what did you guys talk about-about me?"_

* * *

Now on with the story:

Sam

"Nothing much, just about iCarly skits and such."

_You have got to be kidding me- that boy can't tell a lie to save his life_

"And 'such'? Who do you think I am? Your mother? And REALLY? iCarly skits? I can spot a lie as easily as it is for me to tell how many Fat Cakes are in a large container. So," I smirk grabbing Freddie pushing him up against the elevator "you were telling the truth when you said you were talking about me. So-spill." I lift him off the ground by his shirt before slamming him against the elevator again.

"I-I-I,"

"You? You? You -what?"

"Iwasaskingspencersadvice!"

_Say what now?_

"Come again?"

"I was asking Spencers advice!"

_Better._

"About me?"

"Yes." He sighs

"About what?"

"Nothing."

_IT'S LIKE PULLING TEETH! _

"Benson." I growl

He pushes me off of him yelling " Nothing bad! I swear!"

_When did he get strong enough to push me?_

"Isn't that obvious already? You're not capable of being bad. You're a mommas boy."

I see a smirk creep onto his face " And are you not Momma? You call yourself that don't you?"

_Oh no. He didn't._

"Excuse me?"

"Do I need to elaborate? Quote, 'Momma plays to win.' "

_Dang it! Chizz!_

"BENSON. Stop. Changing. The. Subject! You were asking Spencer's advice about me. I want to know about what. Now. No more games. If you don't tell me, how much you wanna bet Spencer will. He is WAY to easy to manipulate."

"FINE! I'll tell you. Only if you PROMISE not to hurt me!"

_BOOYAH! _

"I can't promise that. I can promise not to kill you though. If I did Crazy might do something she would regret, I mean what would she do without her wittle-Fredikins."

"Fine."

_Halleluiah! Now lets get this chizz over with. Let him tell me I heard wrong. That it was a joke._

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Now- speak."

"Look, I was planning on talking to you. I honestly don't know when- I guess when I gathered up the courage. I was going to give you tons of meat to calm you down before I told you- but you ate it all before you went to take your nap. So now Spencer is out buying you ham and-"

_Oh my goodness will he ever stop talking? Just get to the point already!_

"Shut up."

"Huh?"

"Fredork are talking way to much and are freaking out- I don't know why, but I bet what ever it is that you have to tell me is no where near as bad as you think it is. Like I said before, it's _impossible_ for you to be bad. "

_Its not like he is in love with me, or something? Right? _

_There is no way that what I heard before makes any sense. Right?_

_ I was probably having a meat-induced hallucination. _

_Yah, that has to be it. I must have eaten bad ham. Let him tell me that I am not wrong, that he still loves Carly._

_ Always have? Always will? _

_Hold on a minute._

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?_

_Stop acting like such a lovesick schoolgirl!_

_Shut up PUCKETT! Your over thinking it. Your almost as bad as Benson! GAWD._

_Get yourself together! _

_Stop double guessing yourself!_

_If you did hear what you thought you heard you will be dating the dork in no time!_

_Breath. In. And out._

_If not things will go back to the way they were before._

_Hopefully._

_In. And out. _

"Sam, I somehow doubt that. But fine, I might as well tell you. After all- what do I have to lose, right? "

"Right."

"Princess Puckett, I never have loved Carly- I never have felt anything for her other than protective sibling-like feelings. She is like the sister I never had. It was this act that I used to put on so no one would notice the really obvious feelings I had for someone else."

_He isn't lying. _

"I should believe you- why exactly?"

"You said you could figure out if I was telling a lie the moment I have said it. If so did I just lie? Haven't I been lying about Carly for years? Why haven't you called me on it?"

_Oh chizz... for the love of ham..._

FIN.

* * *

A\n: What do you think? Do you like it? Hate it?

Let me know in a review xD

Isn't that pretty button tempting?

Press the shiny button!

Press the button and write up what you think!

Virtual Hugs if you do!


End file.
